She's taken them!
by Starlight18
Summary: Abby and Johns marridge is falling apart and abby has gone off with the children.
1. Default Chapter

Hiya,  
  
This is my first 'ER' story because I normally do 'FRIENDS' stories so I hope you like this one. This story may have some of you Carby and Abby fans upset (Sorry) Some of the ideas for this story have been shared with one of my friends (Becky- author of Forever) so you may recognise some characters and their characteristics.  
  
Luv **Starlight**  
  
  
  
****** 12 o'clock and John came over to Susan's as normal and dropped of Danny aged five and Maria aged 3 on his way to work.  
  
John: Right, Either me or Abby will come and collect them when we've finished our shifts. It'll probably be Abby cause she'll finish earlier than me. Ok  
  
Susan: Yes John. Don't worry they'll be fine.  
  
John: All right. I'd better be off then. He leant over and kissed his two children on their heads.  
  
John: Now you two be good for aunty Susan. The kids always called her Aunty Susan for no specific reason. It was just what they knew her as.  
  
D+M: Yes Daddy.  
  
John: Good. Bye  
  
The two children always went to Susan' s when both Abby and John were working. John would drop them off on his way to work and Abby would pick them up on her way home from work. That was the routine and the kids seemed to be getting used o it. But today didn't follow that routine. Susan didn't mind because she loved having the children and they enjoyed it at hers.  
  
******  
  
Danny and Maria rushed to the window to see who was in the car, which had pulled up in the drive. They didn't recognize the driver until she got out of the car and walked past the window.  
  
Danny: Mummy!  
  
The doorbell rang and Susan went to answer it but Danny got there first. He wasn't tall enough to reach the handle so he had to wait until Susan opened the door. When she did he flung himself at Abby who lifted him into the air and hugged him and Maria when she reached the door.  
  
Susan: Hi Abby. You're back early. Did you finish your shift earlier than normal? John didn't mention anything.  
  
Abby: Didn't he. (Abby Sighs) Honestly, I asked him to tell you that I would pick them up earlier because we're going out tonight and I wanted them to look nice.  
  
Susan: Oh, no he didn't mention anything. Will you stay for a cup of coffee?  
  
Abby: No thanks we've got to get going. (She turns to Danny and Maria) Have you two got everything?  
  
D+M: Yes Mummy.  
  
Abby: Good. Come on then. We better get going. Thanks Susan we'll miss you.  
  
Susan: What do you mean 'we'll miss you?'  
  
Abby: Oh I meant we'll miss our appointment.  
  
Susan: Oh bye  
  
Abby: Bye.  
  
Abby and the two children get in the car and pull out of the drive. Instead of turning the direction she normally would take (to get home) she turned in the opposite direction, out of town.  
  
Danny: Where are we going mummy?  
  
Abby: Away darling, for a very long time.  
  
Danny: Where's daddy?  
  
Abby: Daddy's not coming with us.  
  
This puzzled Danny but he was over-come by a big yawn and was soon fast asleep like his sister, Maria.  
  
Abby: I've done it. I've left everything behind except the two things that I love the most. My two children.  
  
******  
  
Ok, that's the first part of the story. I Hope you like it. If you want me to write up the next chapter then please review this story. Thanks.  
  
Luv **Starlight** 


	2. John come home to an empty house

Hiya,  
  
Thanks for the reviews on my first chapter. I've had my friend nagging me for the past three days because I haven't uploaded the next chapter. So to get you of my back! here's the next chapter.  
  
Luv **Starlight**  
  
  
  
*****  
  
By the time John had opened the front door he realized the front door.  
  
John: Danny, Maria, Abby. I'm home. Hello.  
  
All that came in reply to his call was silence. The whole house seemed to have been swallowed by this silence. None of the normal sounds that welcomed him home from work were here.  
  
Dumping his coat and keys on the sofa he went to look for his family in the house. Room after room was empty. After searching the whole house he began to worry. It wasn't like Abby to take the kids anywhere after work with out telling him and if she didn't manage to get in touch with him there would normally be a note as soon as he walked in the front door.  
  
John: I know what, I'll give Susan a ring. Maybe she's still over there.  
  
Walking into the kitchen he goes straight over to the phone but doesn't ring Susan because he finds something that stops him. Sat in the fruit bowl is an envelope addressed to him. Picking it up he opens the envelope and takes a letter out which is written in Abby's neat handwriting. On read the letter his worst fears come true!!  
  
John: Oh no, no. Why Abby, Why?  
  
Sinking to the floor he lets his emotions run and is overcome by tears.  
  
******  
  
Now I'm guessing you want to know what was written in this letter that has brought John to tears. Some of you may already have guessed but I'll write it anyway.  
  
****** ABBY'S LETTER  
  
Dear John,  
  
If you are reading this then it means that I have finally managed to pluck up the courage to leave you. I have been thinking about doing it for a couple of weeks now. Over the last couple of months I don't think things have been working out between us and our marriage. And my feelings were made stronger when I found out that for the past month and a half you have been having an affair with that cow Susan. You can't know how angry this made me feel, to know that I've been cheated and while I thought you were at work. And do you know what made it worse? The fact that I'd been treating Susan like a friend and trusted her with our children. I promise you now John, I'm never going to make a mistake like that again. Which is why Danny, Maria and me are no longer a part of your life. We're going to start a new life where you aren't anywhere near us. You know, I used to think you cared about but it was obviously a huge fat lie and I've come to realize that you don't know how to love someone only hurt them. You've really blown it big John, you'll never get us back. Not ever. Oh and one more thing, You can tell that bitch Susan that she's welcome to you because there's no way I want any thing to do with you anymore. So this is it John,  
  
Goodbye John.  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
He reached inside the envelope and pulled out the ring he'd placed on Abby's finger five years ago when they married each other. That had been the happiest day of his life and now look at what had happened to it.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Sorry to all you John fans out there but it was the only storyline I could think of at the time and I'm enjoying writing this. Not because I like seeing him upset but because I think it's a fairly good story line. So as ever please R&R.  
  
Luv **Starlight** 


End file.
